


Patience is a Virtue

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, because rafael is oblivious and dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: He just can’t believe it. Jane. Jane Villanueva texting -- no, sexting -- his ex wife. “You and Jane?”In which Rafael assumes.





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> If JTV doesn't take the opportunity to confuse the shit out of Raf I'm going to be really be disappointed. 
> 
> requested on tumblr:
> 
> rafael sees petra getting sexts from “jane” without realizing its jr
> 
> Pretend everything has been miraculously resolved and everything is back to normal (as normal as it can possibly be.)

“Rafael! Pay attention!” Being on the receiving end of Petra’s exasperation is never a good thing. Especially not when it’s his first day back at the Marbella after a brief stint as a bartender. 

“Sorry, I’m just excited to back.” He can’t stop himself from practically vibrating in his chair. Returning to his position as a part owner of the Marbella was something he’d given up on.

“Well stop it. This isn’t your first day of school. We have things to do.” Smiling, he looks down at the stack of papers in front of him and decides that’s all the welcome he’s going to get from her.

“Alright, catch me up.” Heads down, they begin to work. They have a million things to cover. Petra goes full speed the whole day, ordering lunch be brought up to them leaving only to check on the girls after they return from school.

They're ten minutes away from the end of the day when Petra's phone starts buzzing incessantly. Ignoring it with an ease she uses with people she hates she continues typing away on her computer. Rafael, however, can't. Each buzz is more grating than the last.

“Aren’t you going to get that?”

“Ignore it.”

“It could be important.”

Impatient, Petra stops typing. "Rafael, if it was important it would be on my main line, not my cell phone. The twins are with the nanny, there's no crisis here that I'm aware of. It can wait," Petra glances behind him at the clock at the wall. "Eight minutes."

But the buzzing doesn’t stop and it’s more than he can take. Leaning forward, he snatches up Petra’s phone from where it lies face down on the desk. Petra doesn’t even blink, just keeps clicking away while Rafael holds the humming phone in his hands.

It’s a long chain of messages from Jane. Rafael chuckles, Jane’s been known to text and double text when she’s excited about something. It’s odd that Jane didn’t just call, but he shrugs it off and begins to scroll.

**Jane 5:50 p.m.**

_Hey I’m here_

**Jane 5:50 p.m.**

_Got off work early_

**Jane 5:51 p.m.**

_Now I’m going to get you off ;)_

**Jane 5:52 p.m.**

_[Image]_

It’s the beginning of a very naked torso. Rafael drops the phone like he’s been burned. That gets Petra’s attention.

“Raf, what the hell?” Petra walks around the desk to pick up her now silent phone.

"I should be asking you that!" He just couldn't believe it. Jane. Jane Villanueva texting -- no, sexting -- his ex-wife. "You and Jane?"

“Yeah, so?”

Petra grabs a Lysol wipe from the container she keeps under her desk.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Blinking slowly, she pauses while cleaning her phone. "I did."

"No, you didn't." Angry he slams his hands on the desk. It's a declaration of war because there's no way Petra's going to take this lying down. Well, neither is he. It's one thing to lose Jane to Michael. But Petra? That wasn't going to happen.

“Yes, Rafael, I did.” He can’t blame her for squaring up against him, palms flat on the desk. “Three weeks ago, I told you I was dating J.R., and you said you were happy for me.”

“J.R.? We’re not talking about the guy you’re dating. We’re talking about Jane and the fact that she’s…” Rafael waves his hand searching for the right word.

Petra crosses her arms and he can tell she’s enjoying this. “Rafael Solano. When did you turn into such a prude?” She’s baiting him and like always, he falls for it hook line and sinker. “That was tame compared to the other texts she sends.”

“Of course, I’m a prude when it comes to Jane Villanueva sending my ex-wife sexts. It’s just...wrong.”

It’s true they have a messed-up history, but this just trumps everything else.

Then Petra laughs, a real god honest laugh, not one of those chuckles she favors. And she continues to laugh while she shuts down her computer and pulls her purse out of the drawer. All the while Rafael stands there growing angrier and confused by the second.

“Rafael.” Petra presses her lips together, fighting to keep her face serious. “J.R. stands for Jane Ramos. The _woman_ I’m seeing.”

"Your lawyer?" He brushes off the woman part. At this point, nothing Petra does can surprise him.

"Ex-lawyer." Petra corrects, "She got me off." Her eyes are sparkling with mirth like there's some kind of secret he's not in on.

“Oh.” To say he feels like a jackass is an understatement.

“Now, if you could get out of my office I’d appreciate it.”

“Right, I’m sure you want to go, um…”

Petra waits, still amused, and Rafael is surprised she’s taken this huge invasion of privacy so well.

Rafael stands in the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets, binder tucked under his arm while Petra turns her lights off and locks her door.

"Good night," Petra says pointedly.

“Right. Good night.” Rafael does an about face to the elevator, he might have his old job back, but he’s decided to keep the apartment until the lease runs out.

“Oh, and Rafael?”

“Yeah.”

"If you ever touch my phone again, you'll find yourself a bartender faster than you can say, Jane." Petra's got the death glare going, complete with the unwavering eye contact and low voice. "Are we clear?"

“Crystal.” Rafael knows better than to do anything other than agree.

His last glimpse before the elevator doors close is Petra walking away, fanning herself and smiling at her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
